1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container electronic tag, and more particularly to an electronic tag arrangement mounted on the container door having positioning and electronic sealing function.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, the technique adopted in the container freight has many problems.
(1) The container door seal mainly use steel-wire rope having a lead seal number. When the container door is closed, the door handle is inserted into the door holder, the steel-wire rope passes through the holes of the door handle and door seal turnover panel, and lead seal clips the steel-wire rope. Record the lead seal number, so as to prevent the container opening in the freight. This drawback of this method is that the steel-wire rope and lead seal can be forged. After the container is opened, the cargo can be stolen.
(2) China patent application ZL200420037164.3 discloses a container electronic tag device comprising an electronic tag, a reader and writer, and an antenna. The electronic tag is mounted on the surface of the container, the reader and writer and the antenna are integrated as one or separately mounted on the transportation or the hanging pathway. The electronic tag identifies the container information, and tracks and records the logistics information of the container in the freight, which greatly improves the working efficiency of the container freight, and the reliability and security of the container identification and the reading and writing of the logistics information. But this invention fails to record the container position information.
(3) China patent application 200510028094.4 discloses a connecting method of a container electronic tag and an electronic seal. The electronic tag and the electronic seal are mounted on the surface of the container, and the electronic seal in provided with optical sensor. While operating, the optical sensor on the electronic seal can detect the opening times of the container door, and whether the container is invaded, which can satisfy the demand of safety, such as prevention of terrorist and intruder. The electronic tag records the container seal information, and secures the safety of cargo during the freight of the container. This method physically connects the electronic tag and electronic seal. The drawback of this method is that the connection of the electronic tag mounted on the container surface and the door seal can damage the container surface and cause inconvenience in mounting. Further more the electronic seal follows the container and can not utilized repeatedly.
(4) At present, the container does not have GPS positioning function during the freight, and the location of the container during the freight can not be determined.